


What You're Thinkin' Of

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hot, Humor, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Routines, Mornings, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Early in the morning, Nancy decides to walk to Steve's house. It seems she wasn't his only surprise guest though.Oneshot/drabble





	What You're Thinkin' Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billnsteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billnsteve/gifts).



It was early morning. The sun had risen of course, but only just so; the streets were bathed in a delicate pale grey of the clouds. The earliness of the morning didn't bother Nancy Wheeler though. On the contrary, she was glad for it. She was heading over to Steve Harrington's house for awhile. 

The front door was locked, but she'd been there countless times before when they were still dating--now just good friends--so she knew where the spare key was. He was expecting her too, so it wasn't just like she was breaking in. Steve's parents were gone for the weekend. No one else would interrupt them. 

Nancy climbed the stairs of the otherwise silent house. The stairs creaked. Sunlight peaked in through the window on the landing. 

She found Steve's room and knocked. 

She didn't have to wait long for the door to open. But it took her a moment to realize what was happening. Because it definitely wasn't Steve himself standing there. 

Billy Hargrove leaned against the doorway, dressed in Steve's pajama pants, a lazy cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His hair was unmistakably sex hair. "Yeah Wheeler?" It was one of the rare times he was smiling a little. Billy rubbed heavy-lidded eyes, voice husky. "Can I help ya?"

"Um." Nancy blinked. "Is...is Steve in there?"

"Yeah but he's naked." Billy winked. "Give us a minute, will ya? Be out in two shakes.”

It was now time for her to roll her eyes. "You know, I've seen him naked before."

"Yeah, well you’re not seein’ it again, girl.” 

And he shut the door in her face. Nancy blinked again, before smiling and shaking her head. Her friends were weird.


End file.
